Witness Protection
by fallendarkkangel
Summary: What happens when you're supposed to protect someone but end up falling in love with them. I suck at summaries there's a better one inside. Rated T. Hitsuhina. SUSPENDED!
1. Prologue

Witness Protection

Summary- Momo Hinamori was your typical college student. Toshiro Hitsugaya was a young Detective working for the Seireitei police department. When he received word that he would accompany a young woman up to a cabin and watch over her until they can catch whoever is after her, but when did falling in love become part of the job description.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach I wish I did that'd be awesome. Credit goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back round info **

As Momo stood in front of Seireitei University she remembered how she had gotten into one of the most prominent Universities around, growing up the way she did…., she then push her childhood memories away and remembered her savor. His name was Sōsuke Aizen.

**3 Years Ago…..**

She had just graduated from high school a month ago and sat at a corner diner with her two friends Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki. They were talking about their goals for the future. Rukia had it easy seeing how her adoptive family was rich and didn't really needed to do much and Rangiku wanted to go to college and party her way through school.

"So Momo what are your plans for after summer?" Rukia questioned as she finished her meal.

Momo shot her head up to look at her friend across the table. "Um… I haven't really thought of that….but remember when I applied to Seireitei University just to see if I'd get in or not a while back, well I received a letter from them a week ago and I got accepted."

"That's great!!" Rangiku said in her usual positive attitude. "You and I get to party our way through college."

Momo looked down at her lap "Rangiku you know I can't afford tuition costs plus there are books, living expenses, and…."

"O stop worrying so much Momo you'll find a way. You just got accepted to one of the greatest partying schools in the area you don't just say no to that." Rangiku interrupted her.

"And besides Momo people would kill to get accepted into that school I wish I would have applied then all three of us could have gone." Rukia added "But my grades weren't so good so I doubt I would have gotten in and I'm still confused on how you got in Rangiku?"

"What's that suppose to mean? I did good in school." Rangiku defended herself.

"Yea when you actually showed up for it." Momo added. All three girls laughed at this. "Anyway I better head home guys I'll see you guys later." As she stood up and pushed in her chair in waving one last goodbye to her friends as she walked out the door.

As soon as she walked out a man sitting at the booth next to theirs walked out after her.

She had walked 3 blocks until she was aware for the sound of footsteps behind her. She was too consumed in thought. She stopped in a well lit area and turned around to see her followers face.

He didn't seem much older than her. He had brown hair and dark eyes (not sure on that one never paid attention in to the anime). His eyes were soft and gentle. His gaze was warm and welcoming.

He took steps to close the gap between then Momo didn't move away either. Once he was a mere two feet away from her he broke the silence.

"I think I can help you out with your little problem." The mysterious man said.

"Um… What makes you think I have a problem?" Momo replied.

"Well I overheard you talking to your two friends at the diner and it would be a shame to waste that perfectly good acceptance letter. I'll help you with your tuition costs and help you get a good education."

"Well that would be nice, but why help me I'm a complete stranger? Also I could never repay the costs back it would be a huge waste of money for you and what do you get out of it."

"Well first off you're not a **complete** stranger we went to high school together, you were in my gym class for my last two years. Second, it wouldn't be a huge waste of money I'd be helping a good cause and I don't get anything out of it just the good feeling about helping someone else out." The man smiled after he spoke.

"You were in my gym class... I'm sorry I don't remember you."Momo put her head down as she spoke feeling a little bit embarrassed by not remembering someone as sweet as him.

"Don't be I don't think we talked much, but my name is Sōsuke Aizen and yours is Momo. Correct?"

"Um yea…how did you know that?"

"Your friends mentioned your name at the dinner and I remembered you from high school." Aizen smiled again at her expression.

"Well that's sweet of you Aizen and I would take you up on your offer….."

"But?" Aizen interrupted her.

"But...I have another problem, the school isn't too close to where I live and I probably couldn't afford transportation costs everyday let alone a car."

Momo started to walk again realizing how late it was getting. Aizen decided to follow her to try and coax her to accept his offer.

"Well that's okay… I could set you up with an apartment or a dorm room if you'd like." Aizen responded in a reassuring voice.

"No I couldn't let you spend that much money on me… I mean you hardly know me."

"So? And Besides I want to help you. If you won't accepted a dorm or an apartment then you could stay at my house. My room is in the basement and I got a couple spare bedrooms. You could stay there until you graduate. I hardly spend any time at home anymore so you'd mostly have the house to yourself." Aizen said searching her face for an answer.

Momo stop in front of her apartment building. Looking at it, it was an awful place to live. It was rundown and the landlord barely paid attention to it. The only time she ever saw him was when he collected the month's rent. She turned to Aizen with a smile on her face, she held out her hand. "Yea, that would be great."

Aizen smiled gently at her and shook her hand in agreement and watch as she walk into the apartment building. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he walked back to the diner to meet back up with is friend Gin Ichimaru. Momo didn't know just how much she was really helping Aizen out.

**Back to the present…**

Momo smiled remembering how Aizen had brightened her future. She took one last look at the University. It was her last year there. After a hard day of studies it felt good that she was heading home, **their **home. If felt good that she finally had a place to call home. A place where she didn't dread going back to at the end of the day. And if was all because of him.

"Congrats little Shiro." An older man said as patted a younger white hair man on the shoulder.

"Don't call me that Juushiro." The White haired man replied back angrily.

"Come on Toshiro, today is a wonderful day, you graduated from the academy. Four generations of Hitsugayas in the police force. You've made your old man proud, god rest his soul."

Toshiro looked away at that comment. He tried to get his emotions under control before he responded.

"Juushiro… am I really doing the right thing? I don't want to follow in his footsteps. They don't lead me anywhere except to a grave." Toshiro sighed as he looked at Juushiro seriously.

Juushiro sighed as he prepared to respond to the boy. "Your father was a great man and was sent prematurely to his grave, but I doubt that he ever regretted his decisions that lead him there. He wanted to save people, to help them out. That's how he wanted to live his life. I know he didn't want to leave you, but you should be a little bit happier that he died doing what he loved."

Toshiro sighed again. "I guess you're right. I would rather die doing what I loved then doing something I didn't and father always told me how good it felt to help someone in need." Toshiro gave a very rare smile, but it was gone as fast as it came. "You mind if a take the rest of the day off, I'm feeling a little bit sick. I need to go home and rest."

Juushiro looked at him seriously and realized how under the weather he looked. He was paler then usual and he face was a bit flushed, Juushiro thought maybe he was running a mild fever. "Yea go home and get some rest come back when your feeling better I don't need you infecting everyone." He laughed a bit at his last comment.

"Thanks I'll be back first thing tomorrow to start my first day on the job for real."

The drive home was silent for Toshiro. He shut off the radio not in a music listening mood. As he pulled up to his small one bedroom house, he jumped out of the car. Toshiro let out another sigh as he walked into his empty house. He paused for a moment and looked around. He whispered welcome home to himself as he walked down the hallway and into his bedroom. His house was a mess but he didn't care, it didn't have to be clean for anyone. No one else was going to enter this house, but him.

He slumped down onto his bed turning to his end table where three pictures sat. One was a family portrait with him and his parents when he was an infant. The second was a picture of him and his mother when he was around two years old. It was the last picture that was taken of him and his mother before she passed away. The third was one of him and his father when he was 13. His father had taken him to the shooting range for the first time and was so proud when he hit the bull's eye for the first time.

Toshiro shut his eyes looking back on those fond memories. Those were the times when he actually smile and meant it.

A single thought ran through his mind as he drifting off into a light slumber. Would those times ever come again? Would he ever have a reason to smile again? A reason to wake up in the morning?

Author notes- This is my first story. Please review I'll take any type of criticism. You hated tell, you like tell. If I get enough people who like it I'll post the second chapter I already have it typed up .


	2. Secret Lives of People You Love

Chapter 2: The Secret Lives of People You Love.

I know not much really happened last chapter. It was really boring I hope this one is a little bit better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Credit goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

The Holidays were approaching fast. Momo had just completed the last of her midterm exams before the start of the Holiday break.

She walked out of her history Professor's room. She thought about how hard the history term paper was to write and then the midterm exam on top of that. History was her weakest subject. Dates and events were too hard for her to memorize. Plus history was so boring. It was partially the professor's fault. His monotone voice could put anyone to sleep.

As Momo walked out of the University a thought flashed through her head, which sent a wave of panic throughout her body. What if she failed? She needed that credit. It would affect her graduation next year if she failed that class.

With a sigh of defeat, she continued her walk home to clear her mind. She really didn't want this one bad grade affect her holiday break. And besides when she got home he would cheer her up.

AS she walked up to house, she noticed a group of teenagers and people that appear to be in their 20's. This wasn't an uncommon sight people would always be hanging around the house wanting to do "business" with Aizen.

To avoid the crowd, Momo entered through the back door. She set her stuff on the table as she peeked into the living room she saw Aizen with two other people.

Curiosity got the best of her as she walked toward Aizen. His back was facing her, so she went unnoticed until she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his back.

Aizen turned, silencing the "business" conversation with the two strangers, to meet Momo's gaze. Then she stood up on her tip toes trying to give Aizen a peck on the lips, until she was stopped short by his hand pushing down on her shoulder.

"Not now Momo! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a very important deal?" Aizen Shouted.

Momo was thrown back a bit at the harshness of his voice.

"But we never get to spend any time together. It's the holidays… can't you put your deal on hold for a bit." Momo defended, but careful not to raise her voice at him.

"No I cannot put this deal on hold, and yes I am aware that it is the holidays. But are you aware that it is during the holidays that I make my biggest profits." Momo jumped slightly as his become harsher than before. "Go wait in our room or something. I'll come back there later."

Momo nodded not wanting to piss him off any further.

She entered their bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Momo stared up at the white ceiling. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a very important deal?" His voice rang in her ears. She knew exactly what he meant by "deal".

The thought of how Aizen was making all his money had crossed Momo's mind many times. It wasn't until after her first year of staying with him that she found out.

Aizen was probably the biggest dealer in all of Seireitei. His father owned a shipping company. It wasn't big or nothing like that. In fact it barely paid enough to put food on the table.

When the company was handed down to Aizen, he decided to make a better use of it.

The company was small so it easily slipped under the radar. This made it easy for Aizen to smuggle goods in from Cuba, Jamaica, and Amsterdam.

Aizen smuggled a wide variety of drugs, Alcohol, cigars and cigarettes in from these counties. He bought them at low prices and brought them back to sell for a bigger profit. It's how supply and demand works. When an items are high in demand put low in supply, the price for those items are higher.

A sigh escaped Momo's lips. She really loved Aizen. At least she thought she did. Did she only love him because of all the kind things he was doing for her? After all he did make the first move. Was she just too ashamed to turn him down?

Something caught Momo's eye when she rolled over and looked out the bedroom window.

* * *

A sigh filled the empty office.

Looks like I'll be pulling in over time…again. Though the young inspector.

Another sigh filled the room. With the new promotion to inspector, Toshiro has been piled with an unbelievable amount of paperwork. In the past five or six years the crime rate nearly tripled.

The fact puzzled the police department. Most of the crimes were related to drugs and any violence committed under the influence.

Toshiro scratched the back of his head and rub his eyes. It was going to be a long night. He grabbed a small stack of paper from the never ending pile of paperwork. They at least eleven new reported crimes a day and countless others not reported. Toshiro was about to start on the small stack when he heard a light knock on the door frame.

A slight chuckle was heard as Toshiro looked up to see Renji starring at him.

"I thought you would still be here, don't you have anything better to do on a Friday night?" Renji said.

"Shut up. Chief Yamamoto has been piling a lot of paperwork on me lately. I've been pulling over time everyday this week just to make the deadlines, and besides I'm not in that big of a hurry to go back home." Toshiro muttered returning his focus back to the paperwork.

"Is that so, well I was going to ask you to join me, a stakeout is better with company, but you're swamped so I'll leave you be. I don't want you staying up all night, it ain't healthy. Promise me you'll go to bed at a descend hour tonight, okay?" Renji responded.

"Stop treating me like I'm a kid!" Toshiro grumbled. "What do you mean stakeout anyway?"

"I know you're not a kid anymore, but we are friends and friends look out for each other." Renji sighed. "I'm just following a lead. Well anyway I don't want to hold you up, see you Monday morning."

"Later, Renji." Toshiro said giving a short way goodbye.

Little did he know that Renji's lead will make a huge break in the case involving the increased crime rate.

* * *

Author notes- Thanks for reading. That last part of this chapter wasn't ToshiroxRenji my friend who proof read it said that's kinda what it sounded like so ill leave that up to opinion. Sorry not much has happened in the last to chapters and that there has been no Hitsuhina. They'll be together either at the end of chapter three or the beginning of chapter four. Please review.


	3. Beyond Redemption

**Chapter Three: Beyond Redemption **

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach. Credit goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Momo rolled off the bed and walked over to the bedroom window. The object that caught her attention was a black sedan parked in the alleyway outside her house. There looked to be someone sitting in the car. She couldn't tell which direction that he/she was starring in, but she had a pretty good idea that he/she was watching this house.

Then it hit her she could no longer hear Aizen talking with his two clients in the living room anymore. She wandered down the hallway and into the living. To her surprise, she didn't see anyone in the room.

Momo continued her search throughout the whole house, but much to her dismay she found nothing. The house was quiet and peaceful, for once. She let out a sigh, so much for him coming back there to spend some quality time with her. Momo grabbed a glass of water and returned to the bedroom.

The alarm clock read 10:17 p.m. Momo let out a yawn and decided now would be a go time to get some rest.

As she laid down on her side of the bed. Momo decided it would be best if she talked to Aizen tomorrow morning. There was something wrong with their relationship; well you couldn't have a relationship if you didn't spend time together. Maybe they could work it out. Maybe they couldn't. But either way she wasn't happy with things the way they were now.

Momo slowly shut her eyes. A slight smile crept onto her face. Maybe she and Aizen could work things out. She slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Toshiro looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 10:37 p.m.

He let out another sigh. He hadn't even put a dent into the large pile of paperwork crowding his desk.

The worst part is, he was alone. Renji was the last person to leave.

Renji had left little over an hour ago to follow his lead. A couple things bothered Toshiro. One, who was the person to tipped off Renji about that lead? Two, where was this stakeout taking place?

The last thing Toshiro wanted was for Renji to get hurt. Especially when he didn't question more about where he was going.

Toshiro punched his desk. What if Renji got hurt? He couldn't live with himself if Renji got hurt or worse got killed.

A sigh escaped him. Renji wasn't a child anymore either. Besides it was only a stakeout. Renji wasn't stupid. He wouldn't take any unnecessary risks. Toshiro had gotten himself all worked up over nothing, but he couldn't help it he was protective by nature.

Toshiro ran his finger through his wild and unruly hair. He needed to relax. He looked at the clock again, it read five till eleven. Then he looked back at his pile of paperwork, he had gotten to the halfway point.

Maybe he could come back tomorrow early in the morning, even though he had the weekend off. He just needed to get away from this paperwork before he lost it. As he took a deep breath, he then got up from his desk and grabbed his jacket and keys.

The drive home was silent again. Toshiro pulled up to his house and turned off the car. Afterwards he took a minute or two to stare at his home. The realization hit him that he would be returning home to an empty house… again.

Toshiro practically had to force himself to leave his car. When he finally made it through the front door, he walked into his room, while throwing his jacket onto the floor.

Toshiro then threw himself onto his bed not even bothering to change into his sleep ware. The moment his head hit the pillow he was gone, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Renji sat in his car. He looked at his watch it was 11:32. He through his head onto the steering wheel, being mindful of the horn. He didn't want to blow his cover by doing something stupid like that.

'God stakeouts are so damn boring'. Renji thought out loud. He had been on the stakeout for a little over two hours now and has found out nothing useful. The bedroom light flash on and off several times and he had even seen a figure at the window.

He even thought he had been discovered when the figure seemed to stare in the car's direction for a moment, but when the figure retreated away from the window and the light went off he knew he was safe.

Renji regretted not bringing Toshiro along, this was the most boring stakeout he has ever been on so far. And it wasn't even midnight yet.

* * *

The sound of voices in the living room woke Momo up from her slumber. She glanced over at the alarm clock. It read 2:14 a.m. She had barely been asleep for three hours.

Still exhausted Momo rolled over to face the wall and put a pillow on her head in a desperate attempt to block out the voices.

There were light footsteps heard in the hallway. Momo ignored them, not wanting to wake up from her peaceful sleep.

The door creaked a little. A weight pushed down on the other side of the bed, but Momo still did not stir. A hand then caressed down Momo's back.

This jerked her from her sleep. She groggily looked over at the person sitting beside her. Momo half smiled as she saw Aizen looking at her with the same gentle eyes he always looked at her with, before she had found at his little secret.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I have been under a lot of pressure lately." Aizen said pulling Momo into a comforting hug.

Just as Momo was about to respond she looked out the window and realized the black sedan was still in the alleyway.

"Is there something wrong?" Aizen questioned when she pulled away slightly.

"That car has been sitting in the alleyway since I went to bed."

The gentle look in Aizen's face disappeared as turned to look out the bedroom window. Momo was right. There was a black car sitting there.

"Aizen, you don't think that's an undercover police car, do you?" Momo questioned.

"Yea, but don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." Aizen said while getting up and walking out of the bedroom.

Momo pounder what he meant by "take care of" but she brushed that off. Aizen would probably bribe the cop. Now a days people would do anything for money.

She then rubbed her eyes, she was up, and she might as well get some stuff done because it would be a while before she would fall back asleep.

Momo sat on the edge of the bed, trying to find the energy to get up when, suddenly a noise made Momo nearly jump off her bed.

* * *

Renji still sat in the car. This job was unbearable. It seemed like a never ending stakeout. Every second seemed like a minute. Every minute seemed like an hour. Every hour seemed like an eternity.

He started taking a log. There wasn't much action. The log noted that Aizen had left the house around 10 p.m. and returned around returned around 2 a.m. Renji did not follow Aizen when he left it though , it would have been too risky and would increase his chances of getting caught.

Aizen had already entered his suburban home. Renji had come to the conclusion that everyone was asleep.

Just as Renji was about to relax the sound of a door slamming snapped him back to an attentive state. He turned his attention to the surrounding houses. All was quiet. Then the sound of footsteps jerked Renji attention to the end of the alleyway.

There were two figures walking toward his car, but it was too dark to see who it was.

His attention was jerked to the driver's side door being violently forced open. A sharp pain in the side of Renji's face blurred his vision.

The next thing he knew, he was up against the side of a house with blood trickling down the left side of his face. When he finally came back to his senses, he saw three men standing in front of him.

He immediately recognized two of the men. The one on the right was Kaname Tozen. He lost his wife in a murder case a while back. The one in the middle was Sōsuke Aizen. The man he had been trailing all night. But the one on the left, Renji had absolutely no clue. He had white hair and an eerie grin.

Renji knew he was in deep. He needed help. Without thinking he stuck his hand in his pocket being mindful not to attract the three men's attention to him. He held in the four button. He had fellow officers on his speed dial list. Renji didn't care which officer he called he just needed someone to help him.

"I see you conscious again, so let's begin the questioning." Aizen said.

* * *

A sound snapped Toshiro out of his sleep. It took him a moment to comprehend that it was his cell phone ringing.

Toshiro groggily walked over to his jacket and took out his phone.

"Hello?" Toshiro mumbled sleepily.

"No…I don't work for the police department… I swear." Renji said in a panicked tone and it sounded like he was in pain.

"Renji?" Toshiro questioned.

"So what the hell were you doing staking out my house?" An angry voice shouted.

"Who is that, Renji?" Toshiro questioned again. He was beginning to panic himself.

"Aren't you going to answer us?" The same mysterious voice asked again in an angry tone.

"Just finish him off. He ain't going to tell us nothing." A new voice said.

"Shit! Renji answer me right now! This isn't funny!" Toshiro demanded.

Renji groaned in pain indicating someone have either hit or kicked him.

"Hey Renji, you okay? Tell me where you are at and I'll come and hel..." Before Toshiro could finish his sentence, he was interrupted when a shot echoed in the speaker of the phone. "Renji!" Toshiro screamed. "Shit!"

Toshiro was about to run to his car when realization hit him, he had no idea where Renji's stakeout had taken place or even if Renji was in the same place of the stakeout. "Damnit!" That word echo throughout Toshiro's empty home.

An idea struck him. All he needed to do was make one little phone call and he could find out at what location Renji had made his call. Toshiro dialed as fast as he could. All the while hoping that he could get there in time to save his friend.

* * *

"So… what are we going to do with him, Aizen?" Gin questioned.

"Bury him somewhere you idiots! We can't leave him here, it obvious that the police department already has me under suspicion." Aizen shouted.

"What do we do about his car?" Kaname asked.

"I got a few connections down at the impound lot. They won't ask any questions." Aizen stated calmly "Dispose of him quickly."

Then someone's voice made Aizen turn around.

* * *

Author notes- Well what did you think? Who do you think it is? Well I got two papers due this week so I probably won't be able to update this story again until Friday or Saturday. And I'm sorry that I lie last chapter I said Toshiro and Momo would be together at the end of this one, but I had to stop it here otherwise the chapter would have been too long. So now I'm pushing toward chapter 5 but chapter 4 Toshiro and Momo will meet. This was the last prewritten chapter I had so, updates might be slower. Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Salvation

**Chapter 4: Salvation**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. All credit goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

"What did you do, Aizen?" Momo screamed as tears were spilling down her face.

"I had to kill him; he was working for the police. He would have told them everything. That would have ruined everything for us. Did you want him to arrest me? Where would that have left you?" Aizen defended himself.

"You didn't have to kill him. You c..could have br..bribed him, or something." Momo was now sobbing uncontrollably.

At this point Gin and Tozen had already loaded Renji's body into the trunk of black sedan. Both of them climbed in and proceeded to drive away. They were following Aizen's orders to dump Renji's body somewhere.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Now get in the house and wait until I get back!" Aizen shouted as he took a step closer to Momo.

Momo immediately took a step back trying desperately to increase the amount of space between them. She shouted back at him. "No! I'm tired of being treated like a child and being told what to do!" Aizen ignored her and preceded taking a few steps closer to her. "Stay away from me, you murderer!" She screamed.

Her sudden outburst pushed Aizen over the edge. He still held the gun he used to shoot Renji in his hands and was about to point the gun at Momo when someone's voice shouted. "Freeze!"

Both Aizen and Momo snapped their attention towards the owner of that voice. He had white hair, teal eyes, and looked to be about in his mid twenties.

* * *

Toshiro took a moment to access the situation. There were two people so far. A woman maybe in her late teens to early twenties, sobbing. And a man maybe in his mid to late twenties. But there was no trace of Renji to be found.

'Damnit this is where that woman on the phone told him that Renji had made his call. But where the hell was he.' Toshiro thought to himself. Then he recalled what the woman screamed earlier. "Get away from me, you murderer!" Could that man have murder Renji?

"Where the hell is Renji?!" Toshiro questioned angrily never lowering his weapon. At that said the woman turned her head to the side of the house. Toshiro followed her gaze until his eyes landed on a pool of blood. Then he immediately turned to the man holding the gun.

"Don't make me ask you again. Where the hell is Renji!?" Toshiro was quickly losing his patience with this man.

"Th…they put him in the trunk and drove away." The woman stuttered. She was now shaking. Toshiro had guessed now that she had witnessed something she wasn't supposed to see and now that man wanted to take her life. He had felt the instant need to protect this girl. She looked so frail.

"You." Toshiro said pointing to the woman. "Get over here. You drop your weapon now!" He was now pointing to Aizen.

Momo took a moment to look at Aizen; he still hadn't dropped his weapon showing his defiance toward the young office. But, he also wasn't even looking at her. His gaze was fixed on the young officer. So she made her escape and darted toward the cop.

When she was safely at his side, Toshiro pondered why hadn't this man even tried to stop her.

Toshiro bounced his gaze from the man to the woman now standing at his side. She was still shaking and in tears. He wanted to try and comfort her.

"It's going to be okay. I promise... what's your name? Toshiro whispered sweetly, not wanting to upset her.

"Mo...Momo Hinamori." she whispered back in-between sobs.

Seeing her like that only added to Toshiro's anger, who the hell could do anything to this girl. "What the hell did you do to Renji and what did you do to this poor girl?" Toshiro shouted.

"I don't know anyone named Renji. The girl and I just got into a little fight is all. She's my girlfriend." The man said coolly.

"Ex!" Momo shouted "You're nothing but a murderer Aizen."

Toshiro knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Aizen and it was too risky to walk up to a suspect while they were holding a gun. So he decided to call in backup. He slowly removed one hand from his own weapon and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

Then a car came, speeding down the alleyway. Aizen jumped to the side to let the car pass. The car sped up more in an attempt to hit Toshiro and Momo. But his fast reflexes pushed Momo out of the way and then he dove onto the ground next to her.

A car door slammed, which made Toshiro jump to his feet, but the car was speeding away. He franticly searched the ground for his gun in an attempt to shoot out a tire. But he failed when the car made a left turn onto the next street. Before the car was completely out of sight Aizen screamed. "You're dead Momo."

"Damnit! They got away!" Toshiro screamed, causing Momo to jump slightly. He dropped to his knees and a thought ran through his mind. 'Renji's murderer got away and it was his fault entirely.' He punched the ground in frustration and then winced in pain.

Toshiro looked over at the girl as she picked herself up off the ground. She was still crying and shaking. He let out a sigh and pulled her into a slight hug. At first he thought he shouldn't have done that, it was completely out of line, but she didn't put away instead she buried she face in to his chest.

Toshiro put one hand on her back and rub up and down in an attempt to comfort her. With his free hand he took out his phone and called for backup. There was so much that needed to be done. The police department had to search his home, look for any clues that might lead them to where the suspects could be hiding, and question Momo.

* * *

The chief had order Toshiro to return home after he was briefly questioned, himself. He would never disobey a direct order, so he did as he was told, even though he wanted to be out there to find Renji's murderer that he had let escape.

Some other officers were sent to look for Renji's car, which they found on the outskirts of the city, crashed in a ditch, with Renji's body still in the trunk. One officer was sent to inform Renji's family about his death.

Aizen's house had been thoroughly searched. They had found thousands of dollars stashed all over the house (He didn't deposit it in a bank because I think it after you deposit over 10,000 dollars you get investigated as to where you got the money) and discovered drugs and other illegal imports in the basement.

Momo sat in the Police station with a blanket draped around her body and a cup of coffee in her hand. When she was finally calm enough to question, she was told to wait in an interrogation room until someone arrive to question her.

Two men entered the room. One of them had blonde hair and the other had orange spiky hair. They shut the door behind them and pulled up chairs next to Momo.

The carrot top spoke first "I'm detective kurosaki and this is detective Kira. We are just going to ask you a few questions.

Momo, shaking both of the officers hands, gave a slight nod.

"Okay, Kira take notes, let's begin. I have already questioned Inspector Hitsugaya; he gave me the rundown of what happened after he arrived, so tell us the events that occur before he arrived at the scene." Kurosaki stated.

"I was in my room, Aizen had woken me up and he saw the car parked in the alleyway and was going to investigate it. A couple of minutes later I was sitting on my bed and I heard a gunshot go off. I went outside to see what happened and I overheard Aizen telling Gin and Tozen to get rid of the body. Then I called him a murderer and he was going to kill me…then Inspector Hitsugaya showed up…I never thought Aizen would go that far." Momo said putting her heard down, but she had left out one major detail.

"Did you know Aizen sold drugs?" Kurosaki questioned. Momo answered with a nod. "Why did you not come to the police with this information?"

"I only knew he did it, I didn't know how much he sold or where he got it from or even what he sold. But I did know he made a lot of money. He put me through college. I'm supposed to be graduating this year. Momo said truthfully.

Kira let out a sigh… not a tired or a bored sigh…but one of relief. (Foreshadowing)

"Something the matter, Kira?" Kurosaki asked him.

"No, it's nothing I'm just a bit tired, it's been a long night." Kira quickly responded.

"True. Anyway I have one more question for you Miss Hinamori." Momo looked up and made eye contact with the detective."Do you have any idea where they might be hiding?"

"I never went anywhere with him, so I don't know of any place he would be hiding." Momo stated.

"Okay, thank you for your corporation, Miss Hinamori. Until we have comprehended Aizen we are going to put you under our witness protection program." Kurosaki said while standing up.

"Witness Protection Program?" Momo asked a little bit confused.

"Yeah, it's already set up. We will have someone accompany you to somewhere away from here. He will watch over you until we find and capture the Aizen and his partners. Hitsugaya told us about his threat, and you said it yourself he tried to kill you and more than likely will try again." Kurosaki answered.

"Who will be the officer accompanying me?" Momo questioned.

"I believe it is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Kurosaki responded."Don't worry, he is trust worthy and it probably won't last longer than a week until we find this guy, so you will be able to return to your normal life as quickly as possible. As for college if it does drag on past the holidays then we will see what we can do about taking your courses online, so you won't fall behind. Anyway, Jushiro Ukitake will be in here soon to explain everything in detail. Goodbye Miss Hinamori."

"Thank you detective kurosaki and detective Kira." Momo said with a slight smile.

After the two detectives left, Momo found herself alone. She thought to herself all of this could have been avoided if she just would have said no to Aizen's deal back then.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when someone walked through the door. It was an older man, probably in his late fifties. His hair was white and he wore a warm smile.

"You must be Miss Hinamori; I am Jushiro Ukitake, Pleasure to meet you." Jushiro introduced himself. "I'm here to talk to you about the arrangements over the next week or so. Little Shiro should be here within the next hour to pick you up. He will take you back to your house to pick up your things and drive you up to the cabin; where you will be safe until we can capture and convict Aizen."

"Little Shiro? And what Cabin?" Momo questioned.

"Little Shiro was just my nickname for Hitsugaya, I have known him since he was in diapers. His father and I were close friends. And the cabin belongs to Chief Yamamoto. He doesn't have the time to stay there anymore and very few people know where it's located. So it's safe. Shiro will go out once a week to buy groceries and other supplies. You will have to stay up at the cabin though; it's too risky for you to be seen in public. We don't know who all works for Aizen." Jushiro said. "Well I'll be on my way; I got plenty of things I have to do. You can wait for Shiro here."

Jushiro walked out of the room leaving Momo alone again. A thought passed through her mind 'I will be alone with a stranger, up in a secluded cabin for a week or longer.'

* * *

Toshiro sat at home packing his things. Chief Yamamoto told him that he needed some time off. After everything that has happened in the past few years. He lost his father and now one of his friends. Now he had to leave his home and job to protect this girl, which he really didn't mind that much.

He needed to get away from work. But he also was looking forward to spending some time with Momo. He felt an odd connection with her. The moment he met her, he had the urge to protect her. He hated to see her cry.

As he finished packing his stuff, he walked over to his night stand and opened to top drawer and pulled out some extra money he had been saving for awhile. When he shut the drawer he took one last look at the three pictures sitting there (see chapter 1). He was going to help someone out, his father would be proud of him.

Toshiro grabbed his jacket, keys, cell phone, and his bags and loaded up his car, being careful to leave room for Momo's things. Then he proceeded to drive to the department to pick up Momo.

* * *

Author Notes- Ok so Toshiro and Momo finally met. I thought up another story so I'll probably post that one when I get to chapter 7 or 8 of this one. I would like to see more reviews. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Safe

**Chapter 5: Safe**

Author Note: Sorry for the late update, just been busy with the holidays.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. All credit goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

The drive up to the cabin was quiet. Toshiro kept his eyes on the road and only looked at the directions when needed. Momo stared out the window in deep thought. So much has changed in the last twenty-four hours, but she couldn't help but feel it was for the better. She was finally away from Aizen and was about to graduate from college. She could start a new life after all this was over. Hell, she may even leave the country.

Toshiro made a sharp left turn, which snapped Momo back from her thoughts. He muttered a quick sorry and redirected his attention back to the road. They were almost there, there were only a couple more miles to travel down this side road and they would be there.

A cabin was now in sight, it was small, but had a quant, homey feeling to it. It was diffidently secluded and not easy to find. 'I'll be safe here' Momo thought.

Toshiro parked the car up by the cabin. Then he proceeded to get out and walk over to Momo's side and opened the door for her. Momo stepped out and gave him quick thanks. Aizen had never done that for her, so that type of kindness was a bit unknown to Momo. Toshiro then shut the door behind her and held out the keys. With a confused look Momo stared at him.

"Go into the cabin and make yourself at home and get warm. I'll bring the stuff in." Toshiro explained as Momo took the keys from his hand. Their hands made contact for a brief second; Momo took notice to how cool his skin was. As she turned to the cabin, she was about to head up, when Toshiro's voice made her turn back around to face him once again. "Could you leave the cabin door open for me, it'll make it easier for me to unload the car?"

Momo gave a slight smile." Sure, Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"No it's fine, just go inside and get warm, it's freezing out there." Toshiro responded.

With that said, Momo realized he was right, it was well below freezing. She was about to ask him if he was cold, but with a quick glance at him, he seem unfazed by the cold. He wasn't even that warmly dressed. Momo then continued to make her way to the cabin.

When Momo entered the cabin, she noticed how beautifully decorated the inside was. As she walked further into the cabin, she found herself in the living room. It was fairly small, but it was comfortable. It had a small couch with a coffee table in front of it. The couch itself probably couldn't fit more than two people on it. In the corner of the room sat a small book shelf with photos and books which she assumed belong to the chief.

The kitchen was adjacent to the living room, it wasn't very big either. It had a fridge, a stove, a few counters, sink, and cabinets. A small table sat in the corner of the kitchen with three chairs neatly pushed under it.

A narrow hallway was to the right of the room. It sat between the living room and the kitchen. Momo wandered down the hallway and took noticed that there were only two doors. The one on the left side was closer to the entrance of the hall than the one on the right side. Momo proceeded to open the door on the left, to find a fairly large bathroom despite the other small rooms.

She left the bathroom and walked over to the door on the right. When she opened that door, she found a bedroom. It was also very beautifully decorated. There was a bed centered against the wall with end tables on either side. A dresser was in the far corner of the room.

The sound of someone walking around in the living room brought Momo's attention to the hallway. She left the room and walked back down the hall. When she arrived in the living room, she found Toshiro setting the boxes and bags in the corner of the room.

Momo decided now was a good time to ask the single question that was now on her mind. "Only one bedroom?"

Toshiro turned his attention to Momo. "Um… yeah. You get the bedroom and I get the couch." He stumbled a bit over his words as the question through him off guard.

"Are you sure? The couch looks kind of small and it probably won't be comfortable for you to sleep on." Momo said as she looked from Toshiro to the couch. "I could take the couch since I'm smaller."

Toshiro looked over at the couch and let out a quiet sigh. Too quiet for her to hear. She was right; he would never get any sleep on that thing. "No I'll be fine." He lied.

Toshiro continued his search through the boxes and bags, separating his stuff from hers. Momo sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone. From the corner of his eye, Toshiro saw this. "Wait. Don't call anyone." He said calmly.

"Why?" Momo asked kind of shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Because anyone could trace that call and find out where you are hiding. Aizen pays your phone bill, so he could easily find out the time and the number you called. And that's the last thing we need." Toshiro stated as he gently grabbed Momo's phone from her hand and replaced it with his own. "If you are going to make any calls, make them from mine. No one, but a select few people know I'm watching over you, so no one will think to trace my calls."

"Okay, thank you." Momo said as she put his phone into her pocket.

"I need to go back into the city to do some grocery shopping for the week. There wasn't enough room in the car and it wasn't safe for you to be seen in public, since we don't know who exactly is working for Aizen. I will be back in the next hour or so." Toshiro said as he put his jacket back on. "You could unpack your things in the mean time."

Momo nodded and gave Toshiro a quick goodbye, as he walked out the door. She was alone now. A sigh escaped her, as she walked over to her stuff in the corner of the room. It was decided that there was nothing better to do, so she began to take her things into the bedroom.

Once that task was completed, she started to unpack her things. She loaded the dresser with her clothes and pulled out sheets, a blanket, pillows and pillow cases. The mattress looked kind of dirty so she flipped it over before proceeding to make her bed.

She was almost done unpacking, except for her toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, and other bathroom items. Momo decided to take those things into the bathroom before she forgets.

When she finally enter the bathroom; she flipped on the light and saw why the bathroom had been so big. It had a toilet and sink on one side and a tub/shower and the washer and dryer on the other. (So basically a bathroom and a laundry room put together).

The tub was huge and the urge to take a warm, relaxing bubble bath took over. Momo walked over to the tub and began to run the warm water in preparation for her soon awaited bubble bath. As the water was filling the tub, she poured in some of her peach scented bubble bath gel in.

As the tub was filling up, Momo walked back into her temporary room to grab some towels and her sleep ware. By the time she had gotten back to the tub, it was full enough, so she stopped the running water.

Momo sat her sleep ware on the counter of the sink. She got undressed and slowly lowered herself into the warm water. As she lay in the water she slowly shut her eyes in complete relaxation.

* * *

Toshiro had just made it to the store, and was going to start shopping when realization hit him. He had no idea what Momo like to eat.

'Damnit! I should have asked her what she liked, before I left.' He thought to himself as he pushed the cart down the aisles. He looked at the variety of food on the shelves. 'What does she like to eat?' He thought again. Toshiro knew it was too risky to make a call from her phone. He let out a sigh. 'I'll just get the thing I normally get and find out what she likes for next week.'

Toshiro wandered through the aisles grabbing all the stuff he would normally get. Just when he was about to check out, he saw a sign that read 'Buy one get one' for his favorite fruit. Watermelon. He walked over to the bin full of watermelon and grabbed four. They would be gone rather quickly.

He walked over to the checkout line and paid for the groceries. As he loaded up the car, he realized that he had spent more time then he should have in the grocery store. It would take him a half an hour to get back up to the cabin. He thought he could make it in twenty if he sped.

* * *

Momo looked down at her hands, she was already beginning to prune. Now would be a good time to get out, she had been in there a good hour now. The water began to drain, when Momo pulled the plug. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body.

After brushing her teeth and hair, Momo dried off and changed into her sleep ware. Momo opened the bathroom door and stepped out of the room. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and decided to go investigate. When she peeked her head into the kitchen, she saw Toshiro loading food into the fridge and cabinets.

"Welcome back Inspector Hitsugaya." Momo greeted him as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Thank you Miss Hinamori. You can call me Toshiro by the way." He responded while turning to look at her. "Since we are going to be here for a while might as well drop the formalities."

"Yeah, I guess. Besides Miss Hinamori makes me sound old." She said giving a slight smile trying to lighten the mood. "So, what all did you get."

"I'm sorry; I forgot to ask you what you liked to eat before I left, so I just kind of got the basics. If you don't like anything I could always run back down and get some things you like." He said turning back to the bags of groceries on the floor.

"No, this is fine. There's no sense in making another trip." Momo responded, not really wanting him to leave again, she felt safe around him. "Here I'll help you."

Toshiro nodded and began to put the groceries away with her help.

After they were done, Toshiro pulled a watermelon out of the fridge and began to cut it into four slices. "Would you like a slice, Momo?"

"Sure." She answered while taking a look at the fruit. Watermelon was her favorite. Toshiro walked over and handed her a slice as he sat down next to her.

The two ate in silence; Toshiro had soon finished her slice and headed over for another. He grabbed the last two slices and walked back over to Momo. She still hadn't finished her first slice, but Toshiro still laid the second slice on the table next to her while he began to eat his second slice.

He was soon done, he looked over at the clock on the wall, and it read 9:27. Realizing how late it was and he still need to unpack and get a shower, he got up and threw away what was left of his watermelon and then walked over to his stuff. As he looked through his things, he grabbed towels, his toothbrush and toothpaste, Shampoo and conditioner, and his sleep ware. Momo watched as he silently walked into the bathroom. The sound of running water signaled to Momo that he was about to take a shower.

Momo soon finished her watermelon slices and threw them away. Deciding now was a good time to go to bed, tomorrow was a new day and hopefully a better one. She walked down the hall, to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. Momo could not seem to close her eyes, she was tired, but something was keeping her from going to sleep. A wave of memories flash in her mind and tears began to run down her cheeks.

* * *

Author notes: Again sorry for the late update. I didn't like the way this chapter turned out I had written it in a day and just wanted to post it. I promise the next chapter will be better. Special thanks to Himiko Areess, KeroMitch, chococat450, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, and MoonLightView for reviewing. Next chapter will be posted Saturday. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Confrontations from the Past

**Chapter 6: Confrontations from the Past**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. All credit goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Toshiro steeped out of the shower and quickly changed into his pajamas. After brushing his teeth, he stepped out of the bathroom. As he was about to walk into to the living room to make his bed, but the faint sound of crying caught his attention.

He walked further into the hallway, and up to the bedroom door. It was shut, but he could still the sound of muffled crying coming from inside the room. Toshiro reached down for the door knob and turned it, slowly opening the door as to not alarm Momo. When he looked around the room he saw Momo sitting on the bed, with her back against the head board. But she also had her knees hugged to her chest with her face buried in her arms, with her arms on top of her knees (Probably doesn't make sense lol didn't really know how to explain it) and she was crying. At mere sight of this, it broke Toshiro's heart to see her like that. Even though he had only known her a couple days, he knew this much for sure; he preferred seeing her smile then cry.

Finally, he gained the courage to go over to the bed and sat down next to Momo. She felt the portion of the bed being pushed down, which caused her to look over in Toshiro's direction. The fact that he was now sitting next to her, shocked her. She thought he was sleeping and now that he had seen her crying, it was embarrassing.

"Are you alright?" He questioned with a worried tone. Momo immediately put her head down to hide her tears from him. With a simple nod of the head, she thought that would be enough for him, that he would leave her be. But she was dead wrong. "You're lying." He said as he put his arm around her body and pulled her to him. "Tell me what's bothering you." … Silence was the answer he got. "Please talk to me. I'll listen." This surprised him. He never really saw himself begging anyone for anything.

Just as he thought she wasn't going to talk to him and decided to get out of the bedroom he felt her grab his white T-shirt. She laid her head on his chest and began to speak. "It's all my fault…"

"Wait…what do you mean?" Toshiro questioned not really understanding the logic behind her statement.

"I thought he loved me, cared about me…" She trailed off fighting the tears. "It's all my fault." Momo repeated once more.

At this point Toshiro realized that she must be in a state of shock because she kept repeating everything. He tightened his grip on her; he knew exactly what she was talking about now; the event that occur a mere two nights ago. "It's not your fault. No one could have known he would have taken it that far." He tried his best to console her, but was failing miserably. That was fairly obvious due to the fact that her tear didn't seize, but continued to flow freely.

"I'm…so sorry…" Momo suddenly said as she began to cry harder. "T-that of-officer was your f-friend and… and it's all my fault he is gone." She stuttered as she buried her face deeper into his chest seeking any comfort he was willing to give.

"How is it your fault?" Toshiro questioned.

"Aizen would have never had known about t-that the of-officer was out there, if I hadn't had said anything." She responded.

Toshiro looked down at her, 'This is what has been bothering her?' he thought as he started to rub her back soothingly.

Momo continued her confession. "I never thought t-that he would h-hurt anyone. I…I just didn't want to lose him. T-that detective was right, I should have turned him in when I-I first found out what he was doing." She let out a sigh as she gained control over her crying fit. (Honestly I'm getting tired of writing in the dots lol). "He never loved me, I see that now. He's a lair and he used me. I feel so stupid that I let it go that far. Now look what I've done, someone is dead. Even though I didn't pull the trigger I feel as though I had. I caused his death and countless other who died from the drugs Aizen sold. And it's all my fault. None of this would have happened if I just would have taken the responsibility, and turned him in. It just felt good to know someone out there loved me, even though it was a lie, it still felt good and I didn't want that feeling to end." Momo gripped his t-shirt tighter is preparation for Toshiro to go off on her for her confession.

There was a long pause, which Momo took as a bad sign. She was too scared to even look up at him. After all, it's not every day you find out your best friend's killer is right in front of you and worst off you got to protect them. Guilt ran through her as she thought of the pain she had caused him. Then shock replaced the guilt as he spoke.

"It's not your fault, so stop beating yourself up over this. You didn't pull the trigger and you didn't sell the drugs to those people. People are responsible for their own actions Aizen pulled the trigger and sold the drugs, so how is it your fault?" He simply said.

"Yes, it is. Aizen is out there right now and he is after me, he wants me dead. I deserve to die after what I've done. So stop protecting, you are only senselessly risking your life. I don't want anyone else to die because of me and some stupid decisions I made." Momo stated as tears were threatening to fall again, but she fought them back.

"You don't deserve that." Toshiro said truthfully. Momo slightly pulled away from him, but was stopped when he tighten his grip on her. This caused her to lift her head up, to make eye contact with him. His eyes showed no anger as he looked back at her. Toshiro was always different around her, even though she had only known him for two days she still was able to pick up on that fact. When she first met him, he had a cold emotionless stare but the moment he looked at her, his eyes would soften. Kindness was one of the many emotions he showed her, and of course there were a few she couldn't name. From the way he talked to Aizen that night she knew he was a very angry person, but even when she confessed her role in Renji's death, he still didn't blame her or show the least bit of anger toward her. She thought about asking him way he did that for her, but when Toshiro spoke up again it pushed that idea out of her head. "Renji knew what he was getting himself into, we all did from the moment we put on our uniforms. We have to realize when we put that uniform on; it could very well be what we are buried in. It's like an unspoken truth in not only the police force but the military as well."

"Then why did you put your uniform on. Aren't you afraid you could die?" Momo questioned as the thought of Aizen killing him that night ran through her mind.

Toshiro let out a sigh as he answered her. "Because it's been in my family for generations. My dad was an officer; his dad was an officer and the same with his father. I am the fourth generation to join the force, but that's not the only reason I did it."

"What's the other reason?" Momo asked curious as to what his response would be.

He offered her a warm smile. "I like protecting innocent people, like you and putting away criminals, like Aizen."

"You mean criminals like me and Aizen." Momo shot back at him.

A frown appeared on his face. "You're not a criminal Momo, you were the victim. Aizen used you; he used your feeling for him against you. Remember this; Admiration is the farthest thing from understanding." At this point, Toshiro's back was beginning to bother him, so he slid down into a half laying half sitting position. Momo subconsciously did the same and rested her head on his chest. Neither one said anything about the position they were now in, it felt natural and comfortable for them to be like that. Besides it was "harmless". Toshiro still had his arm wrapped around Momo, but it was now in a different manor then it had previously been in. It was more possessive, then comforting, but Momo still welcomed it.

Knowing that Toshiro would never let her admit to her crimes, Momo decided to change the subject. "So…your dad is probably very proud of you. I mean for following in his footsteps and all."

"He would be." He answered.

"Would be?" She felt stupid for asking the question, but she couldn't help but want to know a little bit more.

"He died when I was seventeen." He said as he looked away from Momo. "There was an armed robbery at the bank, down the street from the station. They had hostages, so my dad was called in to negotiate terms with the three armed men inside. My father talked with them on the phone, but they requested a face to face meeting. It was a couple of minutes after he walked into the bank that he was shot and killed."

"I'm sorry I brought that up." Momo spoke up softly after a bit of silence, feeling a little bit bad for making him relive that moment. It was hard to lose a family member.

"It's fine. It happened six years ago."

"So what did you do, after that happened?"

"I went to stay with Jushiro. I believe you've met him." Momo nodded in response."My mom died when I was young, and I didn't have any other close family around here. Jushiro was always like a second father to me, he even gave me a choice as to whether or not to join the police force. But I still close to join." Toshiro sighed and then looked back down at Momo. "So what about you? Where's your family?"

"My mom also died when I was young. My dad was a nice guy it's just that he couldn't keep a job. He would be constantly getting fired and then he would find work at some other place. We would move around a lot and when I was around thirteen, he told me I needed a more stable home. So he moved me into my grandma's house until the day I graduated."

"Well, it looks like we both had a rough upbringing." Toshiro said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "If you don't mind me asking how did you get involved with Aizen in the first place?"

"Well I had gotten a part time job when I was sixteen and moved out shortly after I graduated into my own apartment. I wanted to go to college so badly, but I just couldn't afford it."

"What did you want to go to college for?" Toshiro interrupted.

"I wanted to become an elementary school teacher, I like working with children." Toshiro smiled at that. "I knew I didn't have to money and I didn't want to take out any student loans, but I still applied, just to see if I got in or not. I got accepted and my friends invited me out to dinner one night and we were talking about our plans for the future. I told them about getting accepted and they made a big deal about it. I told them I couldn't afford it but they kept pressuring me to go. Rangiku got in too and she wanted me to go with her."

"Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"Yea, do you know her?"

"Yes, she has been down at the station a couple times for being drunk in public." Toshiro said with a chuckle. "What's someone like you doing hanging around with a girl like that?"

Momo laughed he was right Rangiku did have a slight alcohol addiction. She then snuggled deeper into his chest causing him to tighten his grip on her. "She's not that bad and she gives good advice. Anyway I left and Aizen followed me from the diner and offered me the deal. I would stay with him and he would put me through college." She let out a sigh as she continued. "It was during my sophomore year that I found out about the drugs. I did think about turning him in, it hurt to see teenagers and even people I knew from school buying drugs from him. Then he told me he loved me and I believed him."

"Why did you take that deal and stay with a complete stranger?" Toshiro questioned.

"Well he wasn't a complete stranger, I knew him from school and I just really wanted to go to college." Momo answered with a yawn.

Toshiro glanced over at the clock (Okay I know what you're thinking what the hell is with all the clocks lol.), it was early in the morning. "You tired?" He asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"A little bit." Momo replied sleepily.

"Okay well I'll let you…" Toshiro said as he was about to get up, but Momo stopped him before he completely left the bed.

"Could…Could you stay with me until I go to sleep?" Momo asked with a slight blush and the slight feeling of embarrassment. She had only known him for two days and she was asking him to lay with her in the same bed. She thought she must have been crazy. "You don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable." She couldn't help it he made her feel at ease.

Toshiro nodded and laid back down. It did make him feel a little bit uncomfortable, but he would do anything to make her feel better and he hated to see her rack herself up with undeserved guilt.

As soon as Toshiro laid back down, Momo snuggled up close to him. A slight blush now crept onto his face as she laid her head on his chest leaving him with no other option, but to put his arm around her waist.

It was silent as Toshiro patiently waited for Momo to fall asleep. Without questions to distract him, he took time to inhale her peach scent. It was intoxicating. The fact that she was only in her pajamas and snuggled up close to him only added to the perverted thoughts now running through his head. But he couldn't do that to her, he was only supposed to protect her until they caught Aizen. He couldn't start any type of romantic relationship with her, besides after all this was over they'd probably never see each other again, but he still couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful.

As he shook the dirty thoughts from his head, he felt Momo move a bit closer to him. He looked down at her, she had her eyes closed and was lightly snoring.

Toshiro let out a yawn and figured he should get to bed himself. Tomorrow was going to be a busy and annoying day for him. He gently rolled Momo over and covered her up. This cabin got quite cold at night.

He removed himself from the bed and silently walked over to the door. Before he left however he took one more, quick glance at her sleeping form. 'Yeah, it's diffidently going to be a long couple of weeks.' He thought 'Maybe longer.' He groaned at that last thought. Though in the back of his mind he knew he would enjoy it even if he would never admit it.

When he got to the living room, he walked over to his stuff in the corner of the room. As he routed threw his bags, he pulled out a sheet, a blanket, and a pillow. He then walked over to the couch and proceeded to sloppily make his "bed". Before he was about to lay down, he remembered one more thing. He once again walked over to his bags and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. What was concealed in the cloth was a small hand gun. He decided the best place to hide it would be the drawer of one of the end tables. Somewhere out of sight, but he would be able to get to it fast if he ever needed it.

With that done, He laid down on the couch and tried to close his eyes. It took him a couple of tries to find a comfortable position to sleep in, which was kind of impossible due to the size of the couch. But Toshiro was so dead tired it didn't take him long to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author Notes- So finally a bit of Hitsuhina. So I was thinking how to end this story and came up with two possible endings. One that will lead to a sequel and one that doesn't, but I'll let you guys chose when I get close to the end. Okay I meant to post this yesterday, but my mom slipped on some ice and broke her ankle so I had to drive to the ER which took forever so sorry about that. Thanks for the reviewing MoonLightView, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, KeroMitch, lovelyxpeach , and Himiko Areess. Please review.


	7. Author Note

Author's note- Okay I know I haven't updated in a while and I sorry about that. I've been busy with school and work…and really I have been too lazy to update, I was actually going to rewrite this story because I placed some… ok all the characters way out of character and now it's kind of bugging me so I haven't decided yet but either expect either a new chapter 1 or chapter 7 up in the next two weeks.


End file.
